


Dust

by Kaneko



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance used to collect postage stamps from fan letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Sandy asked for a drabble with postage stamps in it.

Lance used to collect postage stamps from fan letters.

"I got one from Brazil!" he would say, smiling so openly that Justin would be embarrassed for him. Justin would think about the ache of his jaw, and watch Lance hold the letter over steam until the words blurred and the stamp curled at the edges.

"Do you still collect stamps?" he asks one day, just before Lance leaves for Russia.

Lance doesn't quite flinch. "That was years ago," he says. And Justin imagines them in a room somewhere - dry and brittle and stifling under the slow weight of dust.


End file.
